


A List?

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brunches, M/M, They love each other, but Harry is tired of his shit, draco is still a pureblood, guest list, so its okay, you cant convince me that he isnt still a pompous brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: Prompt: Guest List
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090598
Kudos: 15
Collections: Drarry Microfics, January 2021





	A List?

Draco was sitting down, writing on a sheet of elegant parchment, when Harry walked over. **  
**

“Draco, what are you doing?” 

“Writing a guest list, of course.”

“A guest list?” 

“Yes.”

“For our Sunday brunch? I thought it would just be Ron, Hermione, Luna, Blaise, and Pansy.”

“I thought as much, seeing as they are listed on the guest list.”

Harry sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe this month is almost over! It feels like we've just started!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
